Broken Candy
by Yoky2cool4u
Summary: Kouta and Yuuko started dating over the school year. The routine where Aiko teases till he (or she) was close to death stopped. It's the second to last day of spring-break and the gang is at a second fireworks festival. Kouta's starting to miss the old Aiko but, no one will tell him that he and Yuuko are the cause of her emotionless behavior.
1. Chapter 1

~Summary~

Kouta and Yuuko started dating over the school year. After a while, the routine where Aiko teases till he (or she) was close to death stopped. It's the second to last day of spring-break and the gang is at a second fireworks festival. Kouta's starting to miss the old Aiko but, no one will tell him that he and Yuuko are the problem. Will Kouta ever figure it out and how is candy related to Aiko's past?

Chapter START!

~Fire Works Festival~

The gang walked around and looked at the booths. It was just like before. The only difference was instead of Kouta walking next to Aiko he was walking with Yuuko with his arm around her waist.

After a while the only thing Aiko could look at was Yuuko and Kouta. They went their separate ways in groups of two. Aiko left them to pick the groups. They didn't seem to notice her leave.

Aiko was found later staring at a katanuki booth. She spent almost all of her time there. The guy at the station gave her a box to put all of candy that she had cut out into. She was also given a wagon to hold over a dozen of stuffed cats that she had won.

"Arigato ..."

"You're welcome! You've got some real skill."

The old man gave her a thumb up and a smile. Aiko smiled back awkwardly and walked away dragging the wagon behind her.

"Thank you, if you excuse me I have to go find my friends."

~Five Minutes Later~

Aiko held one a lime green stuffed cat as she pulled the wagon along. She ended up walking around in a giant circle. After letting out a big sigh she saw Kouta at the katanuki booth.

He was very flustered. Aiko let out a chuckle. He turned his head to her and glared. Kouta's eyes blinked in disbelief. He was amazed by all of the prizes that she held in the wagon. Then a sudden realization hit him. That was the first time he had ever heard her laugh or make a sound ever since they got to the festival.

"Ne, Muttsulini-kun ... where's Yuuko?"

"She left me because she was bored of this game ... enough about me ... what's with the army of stuffed cats?"

She laughed again. Kouta had started talking a lot more than he did before dating Yuuko. Aiko liked his talkative side she thought it was funny.

"I'm starting an invasion of stuffed cats."

"No, really, how did you get all of those?"

"I won them ... at this booth."

Kouta dropped the toothpick in his hand and his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Eh!?"

"I've done this game a couple of times."

"A couple times!? You're like an expert or something!"

"Yeah, well, when I was five years old my mom really wanted this one stuffed animal because it reminded her of my father. She tried again and again to get it right ... is something wrong Tsuchiya-kun?"

Kouta started to zone out into her brown eyes. As she spoke about her mother with such excitement. He was suddenly removed from her eyes when she called him by his first name.

"Eh? ... ah, no please ... continue."

"My mom grabbed me by the arm. She gave me twenty dollars. Then told me that I could go to any booth that I wanted to."

"Which one did you choose?"

"Isn't it obvious? I chose the same one she was at."

Aiko's eyes softened.

"She asked me, 'What are you doing?' "

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'I want to help you get that prize for Otou-san.' I spent the rest of the festival there. My mom gave up sooner or later. The man at the booth was about to just give me the prize. I refused to take his pity about five minutes later I got the whole piece of candy out."

"Wow, that's-"

"Kouta-kun?"

Yuuko was in the distance calling out to him. Kouta started to panic. He turned to Aiko with wide eyes.

"Hey, could I-"

Kouta's eyes lingered to the wagon full of cats.

"Go ahead ... I was planning on giving them away."

"Thanks, you're the best."

He kissed her on the cheek and took one of her many stuffed cats. Then ran to Yuuko. Aiko started to finish the piece that Kouta was working on. It was a light pink heart. She could hear Yuuko and Kouta talking in the background.

'Aw ... I love it but, not as much as I love you!"

"I love you too Yuuko."

Aiko flinched when she heard that and ended up breaking the heart into two pieces.

~End of Chapter One! ~

A/N- VERY IMPORTANT Okay so here is chapter 1 and I CHAPTER 2 IS ALREADY DONE WHAT!? OH YEAH! I will update next week whenever I have time. I will be putting be my story Me, A Stranger, and Subways on hiatus! But please read it if you would like some AikoxKouta! Most of my stories are AikoxKouta so please check them out!


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Aiko left the booth and just started giving out her stuffed cats to little kids. She ended up doing trading. The adults at the booths would give her something in return for the cat. After giving most of the cats she ended up with a lantern, cotton candy, a candy apple, about 6 meals of food, and drinks included. The wagon helped a lot when it came to carrying it around. Aiko kept a lime green cat though.

Aiko only found Kouta and Yuuko making out which made it hard for Aiko to choke down the tears. She found Akihisa hiding from Mizuki and Minami. Aiko went behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh Kudo-san. I thought you were Minami or Himeji for a second. Well, you got busy. How did you get all of those?"

"Comparative advantage, where's everyone else? The fireworks are about to start soon."

"Ah ... actually, I think everyone was going to watch in their own groups but,-"

"No, it's fine. This night is more special to you all then it is to me."

"Okay, I better get going then."

"Have fun!"

She waved goodbye as he ran away to go find Himeji and Minami. Aiko walked back to the hotel that Akihisa parents had them stay in for the rest of the week.

~After The Fireworks~

Yuuko wanted to spend so alone time with the girls. Kouta went back to the hotel alone. Aiko was there when he walked in. He assumed that she had been there for a while due to the fact that she had changed into normal clothes. Aiko was sitting on the couch eating the food she had got from the festival.

She yelled to him without even making eye contact with the doorway.

"You're back early. Where's your Kinoshita-san? I was expecting to see you two being like bunnies and just barging through the door to get to the bed."

Aiko chuckled as Kouta blushed heavily. Then he started thinking. How long had Aiko been there? The fireworks hadn't ended that long ago. Did she come here before the show had started?

"How long have you been here?"

"I got here about fifteen minutes before they were supposed to start fireworks."

"Why?"

"They just don't interest me anymore."

"But, you said you came here with your mom."

"My parents ... they used to have a healthy relationship but, that was before I came along."

"Hold that thought."

Kouta left to go get changed. Aiko waited for him patiently to come back. Once he was back he went to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"How is your relationship with your dad? You've never talked about him."

"My dad ... he calls me the green devil from hell. What kind of relationship do you think we have?"

She chuckled a softly. Aiko stood up from the couch and stretched. She froze for a second and then turned to him.

"Do you want to know the real reason why I used to like the fireworks?"

"It'd be nice to hear."

"... It was the only thing loud enough to block out the voices of my yelling parents."

Kouta's mouth gapped open and his eyes widened. The glass of water once in his hand slipped.

"Shit."

Aiko went and got the broom with the dust pan. After they cleaned up the broke shards of glass, Kouta apologized to her. She chuckled before speaking.

"It's okay accidents happen."

"No ... I meant ... about your parents."

"I don't blame you. You expected a stereotypical answer like their beautiful or something like that Tsuchiya-san."

"Kouta ... you can call me Kouta."

"Huh?"

"What? ... Did you think that my girlfriend was the only one allowed to call me by my real name?"

"No, it was just sudden that's-"

Kouta kissed her on the lips with no hesitation. Aiko didn't move she couldn't. Kouta froze as well when he felt the angry aura of Yuuko Kinoshita.


End file.
